User blog:Valremathras/Devilish Thoughts: The Ministry Community and Possible Hiatus
Hey everyone, Val here. This is my update blog with some news about me and my thoughts at the moment. So, let's get into it. As you know, a few months back I re-established The Ministry. Originally, I kept it as a place for friends to hang out and have fun. But now, I feel I want to expand it and make it more of a community for people to get along, share ideas, stories, etc. I want people to come in and show what they can do and make our community a positive and friendly place. And I want to invite all of YOU, to come and be a part of it. I really would like this community pick up and be a good place for everyone. And I would really appreciate it if you came along and joined a really nice community. If things really pick up, I might try and make events for the community, too. What they may be, I think I can come up with a few ideas. Of course, if you decide to join our wiki, be sure to read our Code of Conduct so that you know what you can and cannot do. I know I said you can do whatever you wish, but of course you must keep it under good reason. :P So, what are you waiting for? Join us today, and help expand our community! Also, huge thanks to Mendes for helping me out with the Javascript and the MediaWiki features on the wiki. I learnt a lot thanks to him. Couldn't have done it without you, man. Thanks very much. The Ministry Wiki A fun community, looking to thrive. Now, because I feel that there is a lot of negativity going on (probably cause of ERB on hiatus), I might take a break from the ERB Wiki for a while, to hopefully focus on The Ministry Wiki and expand the community. So it would really help and mean a lot if you guys helped me out and together, make The Minstry a wonderful community for everyone. Hiatus is just a thought, I'm not 100% sure I'll be doing it so don't rejoice yet. Hehe. Then again, I'm only gonna get like 3 comments on this blog, so I doubt anyone cares that much. :P As for Wiki War Devil, I'm currently planning the 4th episode and it might take a while. Maybe a bit longer if I go on my said break. However, I am working on it and it is in development. I am also working on a song parody of Fozzy's Judas which I've recieved some help from Grinch who was kind enough to help me out. We will be working on that, too. As for the talk show, that's still in development too. I'm still eyeing for a guest, so it might also take a while. But I have not forgotten. Well, that's my Devilish Thoughts for now. See you soon! :) Category:Blog posts